Non-Gank Reckin' Crew
__NOEDITSECTION__ Founded: 2005 Headquarters: USA (CA, MO, NJ, VA & NY), Netherlands, Canada & New Zealand Website Link(s): Non-Gank Reckin' Crew Official Website; Forums; F-A-K-E Site; Myspace; Muzikalizate SoundClick Label(s) Genre(s) * Underground Rap Current Members *AJG *Southside Hustla *Drip-Drop *Harlem World *F-A-K-E *CLB Past Members *Da Phunky Man (cut) *Blingx2 (cut) *Master Psyche (left) Part Time Members *Omega (new re-cruit) *Turntable (lyric only postings) *BEPShaqfan (lyric only postings) *Blover (only small lyric postings) Band Biography Back in 6/22/05, the Black Eyed Peas had a new movement called "the lyric movement" where alot of poets/rappers/etc. would come and post lyrics in the forums. The movement originally started with Angelo Garcia (nickname on the site beptimes3 a.k.a. rapmasta a.k.a. rap a.k.a. rapizbak but currently known as rapmastaman) With allies of other rappers on the site, it took a whole 9 months before he decided to get a group of the top rappers on the site toghether for the first time. This included rapmastaman (AJG), Southside Hustla, Da Phunky Man, dontmockdalock/doudie(Drip-Drop), QueenzFynest/Harlem World, Blingx2, F-A-K-E, Turntable (lyric only), Bepshaqfan (lyric only), MasterPsyche & Blover (more known as groupie). Rough Beginings By April, F-A-K-E had an idea of doing an audio-online mixtape. The idea quickly became a big discussion on the Black Eyed Peas forums. 1st off, was to settle the track listings. 17+ tracks had been thought of but only 11 (as of yet) are making the cut. The next was who was gonna be on what tracks. It was a rough discussion but 1st it was to find out who would be on the mixtape at all. The only people who couldn't get audio was Bepshaqfan, Turntable & Blover. The rest were good to go but soon after conflicts began. A small beef went between F-A-K-E & Drip-Drop (out of the discussion of the mixtape) but was quickly solved. Another was MasterPsyche & Blingx2 against Drip-Drop. MasterPsyche had said the word "nig" and offended several of the members. It was quickly solved by rapmastaman but MasterPsyche soon left after the cut of Blingx2. Blingx2 was cut because of an overhearing of leaving the group and trying to bring MasterPsyche & F-A-K-E with him. There is no beef between Blingx2 & MasterPsyche against the group. The mixtape entitled: Volume Uno: The Beggining is due for online release the first day of fall, September 23rd. Also, fellow friend of F-A-K-E, Omega, is now a part-time soldier for the Non-Gank Reckin' Crew. He is to feature on 3 tracks off the debut mixtape. Solo-Projects Several solo projects are being formed at the moment. They include solos from AJG (rapmastaman),Drip-Drop, F-A-K-E & Southside Hustla. Also, former members MasterPsyche & Blingx2 are forming their own mixtape as a group called DRM & Blingx2 has said he will release a debut August of 2006. Alot of the updates can be found at The Non-Gank Reckin' Crew Site =Discography= Albums *Tha AJG Mixtape - AJG - 07/12/06 *Volume Uno: Tha Beggining - 9/23/06 *13-66 - F-A-K-E - 10/13/06 *No Introduction - Southside Hustla - due date n/a *Fight N Da Dawg - Drip-Drop - n/a *The Re-Up - AJG - 3/23/07 *The Killa & The Devil - AJG & F-A-K-E - 6/21/07 *The Return - Fall 2007 EPs *The 5 Track Sampler - AJG - 07/01/06 *Re-Up On Ma Game: The Re-Up 3/23/07 - AJG - 07/28/06 *FAKE: The Lyricist Demo - due date n/a Singles *Where U Frm Boi? from Volume Uno: Tha Beggining Category: Artist